


ulang tahun definisi sendiri

by revabhipraya



Series: dunia yang berputar di antara kita [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Birthday, Canon Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Lahir" tidak selalu berarti "keluar dari rahim ibu", lo. (4/7)





	ulang tahun definisi sendiri

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk alimor week 2019 day #4: birthday_

.

.

.

"Aladdin."

"Iya, Alibaba-kun?"

"Ulang tahun Morgiana itu kapan, ya?"

"... Alibaba-kun, harusnya itu jadi pertanyaan yang kamu ajukan kepada Mor-san sebelum kalian menikah."

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan Alibaba dan Morgiana yang diselenggarakan di Kekaisaran Kou, dan sejak itu pula mereka menetap di sana. Berarti sudah lima bulan sejak perang melawan David berakhir dan seisi bumi hidup dengan membangun kembali apa yang telah rusak dulu. Saking sibuknya mengurusi hal-hal baru, mulai dari pembagian batas negara yang baru, penyusunan rencana perdagangan yang baru, pembentukan kerja sama yang baru, dan hal-hal rumit lainnya, Alibaba sampai melupakan satu hal penting yang terdengar sepele dalam pernikahannya.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kamu sendiri tahu tidak?" tanya Alibaba dengan nada mendesak. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman, tetapi rasanya kita tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun siapa pun, 'kan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ulang tahunmu, Aladdin."

"Aku lahir ke dunia ini tidak dari rahim ibuku, Alibaba-kun," senyum Aladdin. "Berbeda denganmu, juga dengan Mor-san, yang memang lahir dari rahim ibu kalian. Hari pertama kita bertemu itulah yang hari pertamaku datang ke dunia."

"Kalau begitu, mari tetapkan tanggal itu sebagai tanggal ulang tahunmu!" seru Alibaba antusias. "Hari itu kamu memakan buah yang harus kuantar ke atasanku, 'kan? Kira-kira waktu itu tanggal berapa, ya?"

Aladdin dan Alibaba asyik mengobrol mengenai kejadian di Qishan sekian tahun silam. Keduanya baru berhenti saat Olba datang untuk mengomeli Alibaba yang bukannya mengurus perusahaan dagangnya yang diurusi orang lain, malah sibuk mengobrol dengan Aladdin. Keduanya terkekeh malu sebelum ikut mengerahkan tenaga mereka kembali. Aladdin memutuskan untuk memantau keadaan sekitar sementara Alibaba mengikuti Olba yang hendak menuju bagian depan gedung Perusahaan Dagang Alibaba untuk mengambil barang-barang yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam gedung.

"Morgiana di mana?" tanya Alibaba kepada temannya itu.

"Bolak-balik memasukkan barang sepertiku," ujar Olba sambil mencibir. "Masa kau kalah pada istrimu sendiri, sih?"

Alibaba mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia itu Fanalis, Olba. Aku bukan apa-apa setelah wadah logamku tidak berfungsi lagi."

"Aku tidak akan bilang kau bukan apa-apa berhubung kau memang bukan bukan apa-apa," sanggah Olba sambil mengusap dagu. "Kau bisa membangun kembali Kekaisaran Kou, membangun perusahaanmu sendiri, kemudian mencegah dunia dari kehancuran total, jadi dapat kupastikan kalau kau bukanlah bukan apa-apa. Sayangnya―"

Alibaba menelan ludah. Kira-kira apa yang akan temannya itu katakan?"

"―kekuatanmu memang bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan Morgiana."

"... sungguh, kejujuranmu itu menyakitkan."

Olba hanya terkekeh bangga menanggapi kata-kata Alibaba.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, keduanya akhirnya tiba di area depan gedung Perusahaan Dagang Alibaba. Masih ada banyak kotak-kotak berisi barang di sana, menunggu orang datang untuk memindahkannya ke dalam gedung. Olba berjalan menghampiri kotak-kotak di sisi kiri gedung, sementara Alibaba menghampiri kotak-kotak di sisi kanan karena dilihatnya ada Morgiana di dekat sana.

"Oh?" Morgiana terkesiap pelan saat ia berbalik sembari membawa sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup besar. "Alibaba-kun, mau ikut memindahkan kotak?"

"Ya!" Cepat-cepat Alibaba mengambil kotak yang ada di dekat Morgiana dan menggendongnya. Berat, tetapi ia yakin ia masih bisa membawanya. "Kotak yang ini harus dibawa ke mana?"

"Lantai dua," ucap Morgiana dengan senyum. "Alibaba-kun yakin bisa membawa kotak seberat itu?"

"Yakin!"

"Baiklah." Jeda sejenak. "Jangan sungkan minta tolong kalau tidak kuat, ya."

"... Morgiana, berikanlah sedikit kepercayaan kepada suamimu ini."

Morgiana tersenyum singkat sebelum melangkah memasuki gedung. Alibaba buru-buru mengikuti, tetapi sialnya, berat kotak yang rupanya tidak sanggup ia bawa sambil berjalan mulai memengaruhi cara jalannya. Morgiana tidak berbalik untuk melihat Alibaba, jadi pemuda pirang itu berharap Morgiana tidak tahu―dan tidak perlu tahu juga. Sesekali biarlah dia kelihatan keren di depan istrinya, terutama soal angkut-mengangkut barang. Ia tahu Morgiana terlahir sebagai Fanalis yang memang kuat, tetapi bisa tidak sih istrinya itu pura-pura lemah sedikit supaya gengsi Alibaba tidak tersakiti?

Tanpa Alibaba sadari, Morgiana sudah mencapai lantai dua gedung sementara ia sendiri baru mencapai seperempat tangga menuju lantai atas. Selain berat, kotak ini juga menghalangi penglihatannya akan tangga. Ia harus menggunakan firasat untuk merasakan anak tangga berikutnya, tetapi sialnya pula, ia tidak pandai berfirasat. Jadilah ia harus mengandalkan ekor matanya untuk melihat anak tangga lain. Kakinya melangkah perlahan sehingga kesulitan mengejar kecepatan dan kekuatan Morgiana yang kelewat di atas rata-rata.

"Alibaba-kun?" Morgiana memanggil dari lantai dua. Gadis itu sudah tidak memegang kotak. Ia memunculkan kepalanya melalui pagar yang jadi pembatas tangga. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Tunggu saja di atas sana!" seru Alibaba, masih menolak untuk kalah kepada gengsi. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan juga denganmu, Morgiana. Jadi, tunggu aku, ya!"

Ragu, Morgiana membalas, "Baiklah."

Setelah setengah jam penuh perjuangan dalam mengoordinasikan mata, firasat, dan kaki, akhirnya Alibaba sampai juga di lantai dua. Pemuda itu meletakkan kotaknya di salah satu sudut yang kosong, lalu mengatur napasnya yang masih pendek-pendek. Tidak disangkanya membawa satu kotak saja rupanya sangat melelahkan. Lagi-lagi ia harus sebal dengan fakta bahwa Morgiana terlahir sebagai Fanalis.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Alibaba-kun?" tanya Morgiana lagi. Alibaba tengah duduk di depan kotak yang dibawanya, masih sambil mengatur napas. Morgiana berjongkok di sampingnya. "Sudah kubilang, kalau butuh bantuan, seharusnya Alibaba-kun jangan sungkan―"

"Ulang tahunmu kapan, Morgiana?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ulang tahun," ulang Alibaba sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kotak. Napasnya sudah kembali teratur, jadi ia bisa bicara dengan normal. "Hari kelahiranmu. Tepatnya tanggal berapa?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu," jawab Morgiana sambil mengubah posisi berjongkoknya menjadi duduk bersila. "Memangnya kita bisa tahu kapan tanggal lahir kita, ya? Alibaba-kun tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sih," balas Alibaba. Ia memandang langit-langit, menerawang. "Yang tahu pasti kapan tanggal lahir kita itu kan orang tua kita ya, kalau aku hanya ibuku. Beliau meninggal saat aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu kapan tepatnya aku dilahirkan."

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, orang tuaku juga tidak bisa memberi tahuku karena aku telah dijual sebagai budak sejak aku kecil."

Alibaba tersenyum pahit. "Masa kecil kita tidak begitu menyenangkan, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Morgiana. Alibaba menoleh dan gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Kehidupan kita di masa lalu bisa dibayarkan dengan masa kini."

"Benar," angguk Alibaba. Pemuda itu menggenggam salah satu tangan Morgiana erat-erat. "Apalagi kini ada kamu di sampingku."

Morgiana menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ada jeda pendek sebelum gadis itu bertanya, "Kenapa Alibaba-kun tiba-tiba menanyakan soal ulang tahun?"

"Ah, tidak." Alibaba terkekeh malu. Diusapnya tengkuk dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Aku hanya ingin membuat perayaan untuk ulang tahun kita berdua. Setahuku, orang-orang merayakan ulang tahun seseorang yang mereka sayang untuk menyatakan rasa sayang mereka. Aku juga ingin seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tanggalnya tidak kita buat sendiri?"

Alibaba mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Kita kan sama-sama tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahun kita, jadi kenapa kita tidak menentukan tanggalnya sendiri saja?" ulang Morgiana lebih jelas. "Kita bisa menentukannya berdasarkan hal-hal tertentu yang terjadi selama ini. Misalnya ... mungkin, tanggal ulang tahun Alibaba-kun adalah tanggal kematian Alibaba-kun, atau tanggal kembalinya Alibaba-kun ke dunia."

"Ah! Benar juga!" Alibaba menepuk pergelangan tangan dengan kepalan tangan satunya. "Ya! Kita bisa melakukannya! Jadi, kalau tanggal lahirku adalah tanggal kembalinya aku ke dunia, maka tanggal lahirmu apa, Morgiana?"

Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau tanggal dimerdekakannya aku oleh Alibaba-kun?"

Bingung, dahi Alibaba mengernyit. "Boleh saja, tapi kenapa?"

"Karena pada saat itu bisa dibilang aku merasa lahir kembali sebagai manusia seutuhnya," ucap Morgiana lembut. "Alibaba-kun pernah mati dan kembali dengan tubuh yang berbeda. Bedanya denganku, yang mati dariku adalah hati dan jiwaku. Mereka kembali hidup saat Alibaba-kun memerdekakanku juga ratusan budak lainnya."

Alibaba tersenyum lebar. Kembali digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Morgiana. Gadis itu bertangan mungil sampai terkadang Alibaba lupa akan kekuatan di balik sosok tangan yang tampak lemah itu. "Dan, kapan tepatnya tanggal hari itu, Morgiana?"

Morgiana tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini."

"Eh?" Alibaba menoleh, tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita harus pergi kencan!" Alibaba spontan berdiri, setengah menarik Morgiana untuk ikut berdiri karena tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. "Kita akan pergi ke laut terdekat, ya! Atau kau lebih suka makan-makan di restoran saja?"

Morgiana memeluk lengan Alibaba yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya. "Aku lebih suka laut."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!"

Malam itu adalah malam pertama keduanya membuat perayaan ulang tahun bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Alibaba-kun, masih ada banyak kotak di bawah yang harus kita angkut."

"... astaga, aku lupa!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ngaret lagi orz orz orz
> 
> Oke, akan ngebut yang hari kelima juga!


End file.
